Rin Rin
Rin Rin is a chinese zombie. She is the wife of Qu Yuan. She roams actively during Dragonboat festival at China. She lives in the Hidden Castle in the Chu Province of China. Appearance Rin Rin appears to be a woman in her 25 years. However she is a thousand years old chinese zombie. She seems wearing a traditional court maid outfit with a tallisman on her hat. She has lots of hidden daggers in her sleeves. Her favourite food is rice dumplings. Background Rin Rin is Qu Yuan`s wife and body guard. During Waring State after the defeat of Chu, Qu Yuan kill himself in the great yellow river in great despair. Upon losing her husband, Rin Rin gather the follower of Qa Yuan and they made rice dumplings throw into the river preventing fish devouring his corpse. It is also the favourite food of Qu Yuan. She also search Qu Yuan body seven days and seven nights in dragonboat. Without rest, she finally collapse and passed away. They bury her in the Hidden Castle. However her loyatly and action spread throughout the whole China. It turn into the Dragonboat festival today. Story Rin Rin was awaken by some tomb raider. When the tomb raider try to raid her tomb, they accidentally awaken her. Upon awoken, the first thing she did was to look for her husband again. She is suprised on how the world changed in thousand years. However her love did not change at all. She believes Quan Yuan will wait for her even after thousand years. She begins her journey to look for him. During Dragonboat festival, she is suprised the people still practice what she started. She is confused whether that her husband might still be wandering the river or reincarnate to another identity. That is the reason she visits which ever children love rice dumpling. She thank children who help her finding her husband by revealing surrounding persons who were truely loyal to them. She meet Fa Hai at some point of the time. They battle briefly and Rin Rin got away injury heavily. James is after her under Fa Hai's order. Powers and Abilities As a chinse zombie of thousand years, she is very very powerful. Not to mention, she is a personal royal body guard. Her love is so strong and she is willing to do anything to meet with her husband again. Marital Art - '''She is an expert in martial arts. In her mortal life, she lack of strength. Upon becoming a thousand year old zombie, she overcome her weakness. '''Hidden Art ''- ''She is shown to be able to throw her hidden weapon accordingly. She combine the hidden dagger with her zombie poison. Water Walk - 'She is shown able to fly on water like a dragonfly when looking for her husband. She is also shown to be able to battle on water. '''Tallisman Magic -' Her life is sustain by the tallisman on her head. She is show able to perform a little taoism technique. She is able to grant temporarily vision to whoever to reveal unloyatly and loyalty. Relationships '''Guardian Alliance They notice her existence when Rin Rin was looking for her husband in Chinese New Year. Maneki battled her briefly due to misunderstanding. They treat her as Guardian of Loyalty unofficially. Qu Yuan Her love toward her husband is loyatl even after death. However her husband never commit suicide and did not love her at all. He fake his death to escape from her. Then he became a zombie as well, but feed on children to sustain life. Quotes * Quan Yuan !!!!!! * Can you hear me?? Where are you?? * I can't live without you. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The Picture come from Lei Lei Category:Jona19992 Females Category:Holiday character Category:Adults Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Guardian Alliance